Dancing in the Spider's Nest
by Shirogane
Summary: After getting the All Spark shoved inside his chest, Megatron might not be as dead as other have believe. Ressurection was not impossible with the meddling of the Power that rule this mud ball of a planet and the other half of his Spark come into play.


Dance in the Spider's Nest

---

AU Final Fantasy VII & Transformers Crossover.

A side story of Spider-Dance, a story I'm brewing currently

Declaimers: DO NOT own FFVII or Transformers

A crack pot idea for a story but hey, just for fun.

---

Nothing could exists in two place at once.

Even those who share the same spark from different dimensions could break the rule set by the Power-

...That is if you're not dealing with the Live Force that kept this mud ball of a backwater planet alive.

Megatron mused darkly as he kept his last of his senses of self away from that batch of voices that had been a more advance organic race living on Earth once upon a time made up entirely with people Megatron concluded had no sense of self preservation since the whole race decided and went ahead- actually joint the Life Force as One.

The two combined had created the All-Mother, Gaea, who ruled the Promise Land...

Megatron would have snorted if he care enough, which he found himself caring less and less as time flow through him. He's a Cybertronian not even an organic and yet this 'Gaea' had accepted his 'spark' ('soul' as they mummer to him like a recording that had caught a few virus) to join this suppose 'Land of Heaven' only exists to organic race...

Ironic, seeing Primus had rejected him to rejoin the Matrix. He, Megatron weren't given access to the Hall of the Fallen.

Megatron sighed. Which was no big surprise when he become 'aware' where exactly he was after the pink femme who seem to be one of the more powerful voices among her kind gave him a 'tour' around his 'new home' as she put it.

"You're brooding again." The femme whose designation 'Aerith' smile at him. Megatron could do nothing other than shake his head. He could not bring himself to care anymore... not since he die and found out not only was he got rejected by his own 'God'- it seem like his 'split-spark' or share soul as Aerith would call it was an Organic- but a 'Dead' Organic who had pull the last of his 'Spark' into Promise Land.

"Sephiroth's worry about you. He might not act like it but he become more depress when you're unhappy." Aerith rush him toward the others were waiting. They were walking in the space of nothingness, a mass of white that could have drove any sane individual into insanity in less than a planetary cycle. But it won't bother the true inhabitants of the Land. For they were nothing other than memories, fragments, and split souls of those who were Strong enough to leave a piece of themselves behind when their life ended.

Megatron eyed the others- one in particular seeing that the tallest one among the trio that was hanging around had been...still is his counter-spark. Sephiroth was an organic- but in Zack's words, the man was a walking wet dream to anyone who can still 'up for it' as the hyperactive man would put it. It's not like Megatron could argue with him. He couldn't tell the difference between a beautiful organic to a down right ugly one. To him, when he's still on Earth, any organic he came across was down right disgusting especially with the way how they crawl all over him to 'study' him as they would put it.

"Megs! Come on! We got some good news for you!" Zack literally tried to fly-tackle him only to have Sephiroth swip him at the feet as he fell face flat onto the ground.

"You mean you have some good news for him. I know nothing when you drag me here." Zack snickered at the dirty look and dry tone that was direct at him by his friend and former superior commander.

"Hehe, sorry to take you away from your hobby of stalking Spiky." Sephiroth send him a dark glare.

"It's call keeping an eye, not stalking. I give Cloud more than enough privacy I only keep watch when he start pulling strength from the Life Stream." And it was worrying him as he noticed as of late Cloud had been calling out for the Life Stream for power more than usual. Something wasn't right Sephiroth had learn to trust his instinct when it comes to Cloud.

"Spike's fun, a trouble magnet if you will call it. It's like every three second we're not keeping tap on the boy he'll land himself into more trouble than he could handle." Zack laughed. Sephiroth and Aerith nodded, it was true after all. The last time when they did not keep a watch on the youngest, Cloud had gotten involved into a fight that nearly kill him, it would have kill him if Sephiroth didn't return to check up on him just in time.

Megatron shrugged. He knew who they were talking about. It was that young organic who his Spark-Half had chosen as his Bond Mate- who had actually rejected him. Megatron wasn't surprise Sephiroth sometime have a temper issue. He was pretty surprise the rejection did not drove the other straight to insanity, if his Spark-Bond had rejected him after they had bonded, Megatron would have gone mad. Any Cybertronian would have lost it right then and there...

Megatron shuddered. He remembered what had happened with Crossfire, his former Second in Command, before Starscream join the Decepticon, before he had lost himself in vengeance, that mech had been Megatron's Right Hand since they meet each other in their time serving the Cybertron Army. The flier was graceful, powerful, and a temper that match Megatron's own. Crossfire had been Megatron's brother in every sense of the word. When they were together- they could topper even a squadron of soldiers like nothing....it was fun, Megatron thought with a small smile on his face which turn into a frown as he recalled what had happen afterward.

As all good things comes to an end eventually, the good times with Crossfire come into a rough crash landing. It all started when Crossfire met Ultramecia, a battle mod-femme. Megatron never like her the first time he lay his optics on her. It had something to do how much of a blind mech Crossfire had become when she's around. It's like Ultramecia had become the mech's whole world when they were together and it's irritating Megatron to no end. It wasn't jealousy, Megatron was actually happy for Crossfire when the mech first told him that he had meet the mate he had been waiting for. The dislike started during the first time they meet face to face- it was how the femme was treating Crossfire that had made Megatron loathed her more than he hate the Council.

That femme had play Crossfire into the Pit- literally. She had bonded with Crossfire only to reject him after Crossfire refuse to kill him on her demand. Ultramecia only wanted to gain power, she wanted to rule the Decepticon- even back then the Decepticons were just a band of demoted ex-soldiers that the Council found no use for and boot out of the roaster as they shrank off the funds and resources to the army. She had told Crossfire to kill him- killing Megatron would mean Crossfire as second in command of their little fraction will be in charge as the leader. But Crossfire refused to do so...and the bond was severed.

Megatron was left looking after a broken mech who was driven into insanity. Loosing himself into nothingness...and Crossfire had crash landed into the largest meteor storm since the Ancients' Time on Cybertron.

He could not even find any remain of the mech when he finally able to loose the restrain the rest of his soldiers had latched on him when he found out Crossfire had broke out of his room and when out into the storm.

It had broken something in Megatron. It made a part of him die along with Crossfire.

But what had driven Megatron into war was when more and more ex-soldiers, unemployed constructicon and odds mech that the Council had cut off from their source of living come to him and join him- they had made him into their only commander. Decepticon's number had grew more than the Council had thought they would. The Council got anxious, in turn they start to send messengers to him-

The first Autobot that come to meet him was haughty, and stuck up as he bring with him the Council's 'order' to have him 'surrendering his position as the Leader of Decepticon and disband their fraction. With the way he talk, Megatron's was surprise no one had off-line him yet. Then the mech start to notice that none of the Decepticon that was in the room gave him friendly looks. All the glares and hisses and low mummers between his mech had made the Autobot messenger nervous as he finally notice he was in a place with nearly half a squadron of mechs in close range were not friendly at the least. Oh no, Decepticons were not made out of happy mechs. They choose to band together because there was no other option for them. The Autobot Council hold majority if not all of Cybertron's resources and they had cut back their funding to keep every mech in the cities alive. Energon supplies had raise into a ridiculous price that most mech could not afford on their own. In fact those who could afford to go into a supplier to buy energon were highborn Autobots.

That messenger was quick to escape the Decepticon stronge hold. Megatron tried to recall the mech's designation and found himself could not remember or he didn't bother to learn it back then.

The second messenger that came bearing the Council's 'request' to meet him in Central to discuss the future plan of the Decepticon with him, alone. Megatron snorted at the message, half of his soldiers who were present snorted and half burst into fit of laughter. Right, treat him like a sparkling. He's the 'Leader of Decepticon', what make them think they could Con a Con that easy? They all knew the moment Megatron walk into Central even with a team of his guards he will be targeted as the Council would not let him walk out of the capital with his spark intact.

The messenger was boot out of the grand hall by Blackout and Soundwave. Not before the Communication Officer send his cassettes to chase the bot off their base.

The third time the Council did not send a messenger to meet him, they send the young Prime Heir, a bot that barely older than a youngling go by the designation 'Orion Pax' to him...

That was the first time Megatron met Optimus Prime.

Orion was told to stay with Megatron to learn the way of a Soldier- those old scheming bots even gave Megatron the title 'Lord Protector' as they threw the young Prime Heir into his hand. Megatron wasn't happy with the decision he and his inner circle had come to but he will take the title as the more intelligent Decepticons in their force all agree it would gave him more standing among Cybertronians to have a honored title such as the only mech that could stand side by side with the Prime- the leader of their race on an almost equal footing.

And Orion was the set back of the deal, seeing the young mech was the Heir of their current leader - Sentinel Prime. Having the bot in the Decepticon amiss means they could not plan something without the bot reporting to the Council. Surprise attacks will be next to nil for the time being, until they could somehow blindside the Autobot into not seeing the movement in their base.

Megatron shook his head, remembering how timid and shy Optimus had been when they first met. The bot could not stop sputtering or babbling when ever he need to tell Megatron something. Like a sparkling that was trying to impress their care takers that was what Optimus had been to Megatron. The bot was painfully unprepared for the harshness and biting ways of the Decepticons. The bot had run to him whenever one of his soldiers had said something mean to him. Megatron chuckled at the memory, oh he bet no one will believe him when he say the Leader of Autobot had more than once burst into his room curled around him like an upset sparkling and fell into recharge. He had gotten use to coming out of recharge cycle only to find the young bot clinging on to him like he would of his care units.

Orion has stay with them for a full planetary cycle until the highborn Autobots came to bring him back to Central. Megatron was surprise to feel the unwillingness to let the young bot go. Orion had made him feel happy even when the bot was getting into trouble with Soundwave and the other Decepticons. The bot was like a younger, more innocent version of Crossfire. Whenever the bot would call out for him, it's almost like to have his brother back with him again...

Times gone by, Orion Pax had taken over the Title Prime as he become Optimus Prime, the Leader of Cybertron. But to Megatron the bot still act like an overgrown sparkling when they were alone. Optimus have spend more time with him now since he become a Prime, seeing that Megatron hold the Title of High Lord Protector, the Supreme Commander of Cybertron's Forces. Well, only the Decepticon half of their race but it was enough seeing the Decepticon numbers could match the Autobot's battle mech in an one to one ratio.

It was the time of peace, the Autobots and Decepticons working side by side of each other and Megatron was content... until Optimus introduce his soon-to-be Bond mate to Megatron.

Elita-One, a femme who lead the Autobot Femme under Prime's rule.

But all Megatron could see was Ultramecia. The damnable femme that should rust in the Pit! No, Megatron was not imagining things, Elita-One was Ultramecia or the other way around. He could not be mistaken. A secret about Megatron that no one other than Crossfire knew, and seeing Crossfire was dead, no mech knew about was Megatron have a spark sensor in him. He could pick up the signal on any Cybertronian sparks within sensor range. And every spark was different from one and another and Elita-One's spark was exactly the same as Ultramecia even the femme did not look like she did before.

Something that was already broken in Megatron crumbled as he felt his world fall into pieces.

He ordered the attack on Tyger Pax, where Elita-One's fraction was stationed. Then he order the execution of all the femme and sparklings.

He did not want the femme to survived. And he did not want any youngling that had been tinted by that wrenched femme to grew into full mechs.

He want Ultramecia/Elita-One sparkless body presented at his feet before he will tear it apart.

He will see the death of that treacherous wench dead one way or the other.

Ultramecia already took Crossfire away from him.

Elita-One will not ruin Optimus Prime before his eyes.

If Optimus Prime truly would fall in the future, the only one who can bring the young Prime down would be him and no one else.

Ultramecia/Elita-One will be deal with... Megatron's goal had succeed. The femme was lost in one of the battles between the two fraction over the remaining femmes. Megatron was lock in battle with Optimus but even then he had caught a really good opportunity and send the wench into a vortex. Even seeing Optimus' broken expression of horror could not make him regret his action. He had finally done what he could not with Crossfire. He had protected his brother- which the say brother was foolish enough to toss the All-Spark into space.

Foolish and naive Optimus, who truly will never change in his optics as Megatron still treat the bot as the young Orion had been when they first met. He did not want the Cube but he will not let Optimus become their race's murderer by loosing their giver of life. Blasting off into space Megatron ignore the damage he had obtain during his fight with the Prime as he focus to catch up with the Cube that was moving away from Cybertron in an alarming speed.

He was so focus into his task when he finally notice the unknown planet's gravitation force had worsen the condition of his navigation system was already too late as he crash landed into the land of ever freezing ice.

Seeing the Cube just within his grasp and yet he was unable to move as the extreme cold force him into hibernation make Megatron frustrated but there was nothing he could do other than wait for his soldiers to arrive...

Then they will return home with the Cube.

...

The dream ended and Megatron noticed how his Spark-Half's green eyes darken with emotion as he regard him with his usual expressionless face. Aerith smiled and Zack was grinning like the idiot he was.

"Congrats Megs!" Zack slung his arm around Megatron's shoulder in an over friendly manner. Megatron have give up to tell the man to keep away from him. Even if he took the image of Sephiroth's twin did not mean the man could just touch him this casually like he was to Sephiroth. He might be the red eyed version of his Spark-Half did not meant he was anything less than Megatron, the feared warlord of Cybertron.

"What?" Megatron knew the man was egging for the question. It was always about 'getting into the loop' with Zack.

"You're going to finish what you started!" Zack grinned like a cat that not only eat the cream but also swallow the canary. He forcefully shove Megatron into the vortex of green sparkles of the Life Stream that Aerith had call up.

Megatron stared at the duo in shock, just when the vortex close before he could fly himself out of it, he saw his Spark-Twin with his wing out and reaching out for him- -

"Have fun being alive again! Don't come back until you finish what you've set out to do!" Zack wave at him as he dodge the swift slice of his neck. Sephiroth look like he was in General persona with his wing out and Masamune in it's gleaming glory within his grasp.

"Watch it! You almost killed me!" The dark hair man blink at the woman who answer for him.

"Sephiroth won't truly want you dead seeing that you're already dead but a beating was unavoidable." Aerith smiled sweetly as she watch the two man settle into the old routine of Sephiroth beating the senses out of Zack for his antics.

"Have fun boys..." The Centra smiled knowingly as she felt the Life Stream shifted to accommodate Megatron's return to his Earth... she'll keep an eye out for him but she doubt there's things the other half of Sephiroth's Soul could not handle.

"Aerith! Help!"

*-*-*


End file.
